Safeguard Mission
Overview Detailed Description Mission Parameters Safeguard missions are assigned based on the level of the character as follows: Zone Levels Active side missions Completion temp power Patroling enemy group Vandal/Key enemy group Atlas Park 5 - 9 1 Raptor Pack (Flight) ??? ??? King's Row 10 - 14 2 Jump Pack (Super Jump) ??? ??? Skyway City 15 - 19 2 Resuscitation {Self Rez} ??? ??? Steel Canyon 20 - 24 3 Summon Teammates (Group TP) ??? ??? Independence Port 25 - 29 3 Increased Movement ??? ??? Talos Island 30 - 34 4 Endurance Increase ??? ??? Brickstown 35 - 39 4 Health Increase ??? ??? Founders' Falls 40 - 44 5 Life Insurance ??? ??? Peregrine Island 45 - 50 5 Regeneration Increase Malta Operatives Carnival of Shadows Note that at levels divisible by 5 (10, 15, 20, etc.) it appears to be possible to get either of two different missions for the ranges above or below the current level. Which of the two is offered each time you visit a detective appears to be randomly selected. Objects Secondary Missions The following are secondary missions that may be completed within a Safeguard Mission: Mission Bonus Time Description Break In ??? Prevent villains from breaking into a local business. Arms Deal ??? Raid a villain base where a arms deal is in progress, possibly acquiring the weapon for yourself. Bombing ??? Work through the sewers into an office building to prevent it's bombing. 6:00 time limit Jailbreak 8:00 Prevent a villain from being broken out of jail. Arson ??? Prevent a building from being set on fire. 3:00 time limit. It is random which secondary missions are spawned for each Safeguard Mission. Low level Safeguard Missions generally only have one or two active secondary missions, while higher level Safeguard Missions have more. Secondary missions are unlocked by defeating groups of enemies in the missions. These will be of a different enemy group from the primary group patrolling the streets of the mission. Defeating the entire group of one of these enemies will give a key that unlocks the secondary mission. Secondary missions are only active after the primary heist mission has been successfully completed. Additional Time Additional time beyond that granted from completion of side missions can be earned by defeating the various packs of vandals that periodically appear in the area. When vandals appear, you will receive a warning "Vandals are causing mayhem" and a location on your mission map. If the hero travels to this location and eliminates the pack of vandals, which can contain as few as one enemy, they will gain 1:30. Vandals are of the same villain group as the secondary mission enemies which hold keys. Losing Time Temp powers The first time you complete each different Safeguard Mission, and are at least the minimum level for that that mission, you are awarded a temporary power. These include: * Atlas - Raptor Pack (Flight) Two hours of use. * King's Row - Jump Pack (Super Jump) Two hours of use * Skyway City - Resuscitation Self Rez power. Once per hour, lasts for two days of in-game play. * Steel Canyon - Summon Teammates (Group TP power) Lasts for two days of in-game play. * Independence Port - Increased Movement, lasts for three days of in-game play. * Talos Island - Endurance Increase lasts for three days of in-game play. * Brickstown - Health Increase lasts for 24 hours of gameplay * Founders' Falls - Life Insurance Any debt incurred is reduced for 48 hours of gameplay * Peregrine Island - Regeneration Increase Also, there are temporary powers awarded from the arms deal side mission. These powers are awarded to the person who clicks the objective in the side mission, and are random which power is awarded. There are a wide variety of different powers available. Badges See Also * Safeguard Mission exploration badges Category:Gameplay